El hijo de Gaia
by Tdlkvf
Summary: Cuando los Titanes fueron a la base de Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, para saldar cuentas con Terra, las cosas se van al sur tan rápido, que solo pueden ver con mudo horror lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Es increíble como una sola acción, un solo instante, cambia completamente la vida de todos.


El Hijo de Gaia

Cuando los Titanes fueron a la base de Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, para saldar cuentas con Terra, las cosas se van al sur tan rápido, que solo pueden ver con mudo horror lo que sucedía frente a ellos.

Es increíble como una sola acción, un solo instante, cambia completamente la vida de todos.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Bienvenidos a esta historia de Teen Titans, donde planeo desarrollar una idea loca que se me ocurrió al jugar League of Legends, al leer Lucipher Morningstar, The New 52 y ver el episodio de los Jóvenes Titanes 'Bestia Interna'.

Me centraré más en Chico Bestia, ya que en él me inspiré, pero puede que haga otras historias de Teen Titans con otro protagonista.

También quisiera aclarar que llamaré a los personajes por sus verdaderos nombres, y serán mayores en edad:

Robin – Richard Dick Grayson – 18 años [Aunque a él no lo llamaré por su nombre mientras sea Robin, y más adelante Nightwing, ya que él es el único Titán con una identidad secreta, hasta cierto capitulo donde le contará su identidad secreta a los demás titanes]

Starfire – Koriand'r – 17 años

Cyborg – Victor Stone – 19 años

Raven – Rachel Roth – 17 años

Beast Boy – Garfield Mark Logan – 16 años

Terra – Tara Markov – 16 años

Deathstroke – Slade Wilson – 44 años

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Se despertó bañado en sudor,

y un frio interno lo estremeció.

Se hizo la luz y en su cama, junto a él,

vio a esa mujer.

Fue cómo aquel beso que no dio,

cómo ese 'Te quiero' que negó.

Llego la hora de echar cuentas, y él lloró.

¡Tú representas a todo ese horror,

que enferma y mata al planeta!

¡Al condenarme abortaste también tu perdón!

Yo soy el aire, la brisa y el mar,

y el amazonas, querido.

¡Sangré por vuestra ambición pues soy parte él!

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

Toda su vida le desfiló.

Vio su niñez, no se reconoció.

Él, su inocencia murió por su ambición.

¡La asesinó!

Aparecieron en su mansión

un ciervo anciano y un halcón,

un bosque quemado y sauce llorón.

Este es tu juicio, y este el tribunal,

Que ha de condenar tus suras.

El halcón es el fiscal y una ballena el juez.

Un río contaminado, en píe,

hace pasar al jurado,

formado por la justicia, el amor y algún pez

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

Mm mmmmmmmm mmm mmmm mmm

Busca una nutria a su amor de

que lo acaban de asesinar.

Ha muerto a golpes de sin razón,

Solo querían su piel.

Y no entiendo por qué,

si ellos tienen piel,

matan por otra tener.

Le intenta despertar,

pues no amanece,

y ha quedado en no salir el Sol.

¡Has de pagar!

¡Y este tribunal

te condena a un árbol ser!

¡Y cuando tengas sed,

solo de beber

lluvia ácida tú tendrás!

Y la nutria lloró,

pues vio que su amor

de nuevo tenía piel.

Y el Sol se despertó

y corrieron a ver

un nuevo amanecer…

¡Y el mar sonrió!

Cuentan que tras un tormenta ayer,

el viento derribó un árbol,

y que su tronco de casa sirvió a un castor.

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡Todo lo que me hagas, a ti te lo harás!

Pues la Tierra es tu hogar.

¡Y al igual que amar, también sé castigar!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡La Venganza de Gaia tendrás!

¡La Venganza de Gaia TENDRÁS!

~Mägo de Oz: La Venganza de Gaia ~

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Prólogo: Ira Eterna

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 _El verde, el Rojo._

 _Todo lo que importa en este mundo, en mi Madre, ha sido corrompido._

 _El Humano, la especie más soberbia y corrupta del mundo, solo superada por la pudrición misma, es la causante de todo esto. Su ambición solo trae destrucción a los que están con ellos, y a ellos mismos. No se dieron cuenta que eran solo una especie entre millones y millones y millones de tantas más, solo en este planeta sin contar otros._

 _Pero su hambre por consumir todo lo que puedan es insuperable. Son un virus…_

 _Eran un virus._

 _Ahora me encargaré de todos los humanos que quedan, y de todos los que se interpongan en mi camino._

 _Esa es la voluntad de Madre._

Caminar solo no es tan… solitario, como lo fue alguna vez. Él sabe que nunca está solo, su madre siempre lo acompaña. No importa cuanta devastación y muerte lo rodee, su madre siempre está a su lado.

Por eso lo trajo de vuelta a ella después de lo sucedido en aquella ciudad humana, donde estaba su anterior vida.

Los cuerpos descomponiéndose a lo lejos no son un problema, es solo otra parte de la vida, tan natural, si no más, que respirar.

Los ríos están puros de nuevo, su agua cristalina y brillante es deliciosa, exquisita.

Los pastizales, los árboles, las flores, las plantas, todo crece fuerte y sano en todas partes, sí. No hay necesidad de fertilizantes químicos ni ninguna otra porquería humana.

Los animales están libres, su conexión con el Rojo es tan fuerte como no lo ha sido en siglos.

Ya no hay humanos que nos alteren en modo alguno.

La Pudrición se ha esparcido, purgando todo lo corrupto, y solo lo que está conectado al Verde y al Rojo puede sobrevivir, sí.

Así es como debe ser, así es la voluntad de Madre.

Así es la voluntad de Gaia.

~~~~~~~~ 15 años antes ~~~~~~~~

-Sniff, ah ah, sniff -se escuchaba un sollozo dentro del túnel que llevaba a la guarida de Slade.

Chico Bestia había bajado a la guarida secreta de Deathstroke, Slade, para aclarar definitivamente las cosas con Terra. Había dejado que los otros Titanes se encargasen solos de la fusión de Plasmus, Cinderblock y Overload. Había desactivado la seguridad de la guarida y estaba muy enojado, pero se recordó que tenía que mantener la fachada de chico idiota e infantil.

-[¡VAMOS! ¡QUIERO SALIR!]

 _-'¡CALLATE¡ ¡YA TE DIJE UNA Y MIL VECES QUE JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ SALIR! ... no otra vez...'_

-[¡ESO NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡FUE TU CULPA!]

Decidido a ignorar completamente a la 'voz', de nuevo, Garfield siguió el sonido de sollozos que provenían de más adentro, y la voz le parecía familiar... Pero no quería creerlo, o quizá sería mejor que sí fuese Ella.

Cuando reaccionó, se encontraba un buen tramo dentro del túnel, y era muy extraño, pues no había encontrado otra sección de seguridad. O Slade era muy confiado sobre si alguien encontrase su guarida, o sabía que él había llegado y no le importaba.

Obviamente, la segunda idea le insultaba más.

Chico Bestia ya había escuchado sobre Slade, en sus tiempos en la Patrulla Condenada, y sabía que su nombre de mercenario era Deathstroke, el Exterminador; un superhombre que es tuerto, y no le importa que sus objetivos lo sepan. Hay muchas teorías sobre como perdió su ojo derecho, pero nadie sabe la verdad. Solo el propio Slade.

Y de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado, Slade tendría como cincuenta años, y sigue siendo un temible oponente. Quizá por la edad es el por qué está tan desesperado por un aprendiz. Pero no importa el motivo, Slade pagaría. Primero Robin, que es casi su hermano junto a Cyborg; y ahora Terra, la chica que le recuerda mucho su situación: descontrol sobre sus… 'poderes'.

Los chicos, los titanes, no saben la historia de Chico Bestia, ni siquiera su nombre, solo que estaba en la Patrulla Condenada. Y Garfield quiere que siga así, por un tiempo.

Primero debe aceptarse a sí mismo, antes de que alguien lo acepte.

Y Terra… Terra es tan parecida a él, con miedo de sus propios poderes, ocultando su verdadero yo, y aceptando al primero que lo ayudó… de no ser por el Rey Tuwaba, Chico Bestia duda que podría haber tomado el 'buen camino' por sí mismo.

Dos años en áfrica valiéndote por ti mismo a la edad de 8 años pueden cambiarte, mucho.

Pero si se trata de poderes sin control, Raven también está en la misma situación que Terra y él, aunque en una escala mayor, probablemente. A pesar de ser… 'compañeros' por más de un año, sabían muy poco de los otros titanes, quizá de la que más sabían era de Starfire, y el que ella sea una extraterrestre habla por sí solo sobre la confianza que se tienen entre sí los otros titanes.

Terra no era particularmente atractiva, en eso Star sobresale con injusta ventaja. La belleza de Starfire solo puede ser igualada, y en contadas ocasiones superada, por muy pocas mujeres; pero siendo justos, la belleza de Starfire es, literalmente, de otro mundo. Y también Raven le ganaría a Terra en belleza, su piel pálida, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, sus ojos y cabellos morados y su aura de misterio causan una sensación de atracción y a la vez de miedo en los hombres, haciéndola una mujer muy deseada. Terra no tenía un cuerpo muy escultural debido a su complexión delgada, seguramente por la desequilibrada dieta que tuvo en sus viajes, pero su belleza es 'normal' para los estándares humanos, aunque tenía dos grandes ojos azules cautivadores. Ella no es fea, pero tampoco particularmente atractiva, aunque compararla con las otras dos titanes puedes ser… un poco injusto.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ya no. Una oportunidad, solo una última oportunidad le daría a Terra para redimirse… pero si ella lo decepcionaba una única vez más, la mataría él mismo. No había otra alternativa, por eso vino solo.

Terra es como un reflejo en el espejo sobre lo que pudo haber sido Chico Bestia si no se hubiese unido a la Patrulla, si no hubiese tenido a nadie. Y en su particular caso, Garfield lo hubiese tenido peor, porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién aceptaría a un chico de piel verde, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos largos? La respuesta es clara y más que obvia: Nadie. O al menos, nadie 'normal'.

Ni siquiera los otros animales lo aceptaron… Je, que irónica es la vida…

A excepción de 'él', el único… 'ser' que lo había aceptado, aparte de la Doom Patrol, y no tenía agradables recuerdos de su tiempo con él…

-ah ah ah, sniff sniff, ah ah…

Sus pensamientos son cortados por los mismos sollozos, y en esta ocasión está seguro de quien es el dueño de la voz, ahora la reconoce: es Terra.

Sus puños se aprietan al punto de sentir sus uñas comenzar a atravesar los guantes que siempre lleva puestos.

Cuando llega al final del túnel la ve, de rodillas en el suelo con sendas lagrimas desbordando sus ojos.

Su corazón da un vuelco. Probablemente, muy probablemente Terra puede ser salvada. Él espera que su esperanza sea correspondida.

-… ¿…Terra? –pregunta, con miedo de que el más mínimo ruido rompería la imagen frente a él.

Ella lo mira, con la sorpresa reflejada claramente en sus grandes ojos azules. Entonces ella aprieta los puños y los dientes, y dice unas palabras que Chico Bestia no esperaba, o esperaba no escuchar:

-Destrúyeme, ¡Rápido! –su voz se elevó en la última palabra, dando un tono de autoridad a la orden dada.

El corazón de Garfield se rompe… él ha llegado tarde, como siempre…

Chico bestia agita la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y tratar de jugar mejor sus cartas: seguir con su máscara de idiota.

-... ¿Qué?

-¡Vamos! ¿No es eso para lo que viniste? ¡VAMOS, HAZLO-! ¡AAAHHH! –una corriente eléctrica visible cubrió el cuerpo de Tierra, y esta alzó la mano cubierta del aura que señalaba el uso de su poder hacia Garfield, haciendo que éste se pusiera en guardia, ya esperando lo que venía, pero dejó que lo impactará– ¡AH!

La onda de energía amarilla pura, sin mover una sola mota de polvo… _'Su poder es increíble'_ , piensa Chico Bestia mientras vuela hacia un de las paredes de roca de la guarida de Slade.

-¡Grrr! –gruñe Garfield por el dolor que le produjo el golpe y al caer al suelo. _'Tal vez no fue tan buena idea el dejarse golpear'_.

Mientras se levantaba, escuchó unos pasos pesados pero ligeros al mismo tiempo, y supo que eran los pasos de Slade

-Perdona a mi aprendiz. Como siempre, parece que no puede controlarse a sí misma.

Chico Bestia alza la cabeza de golpe al escuchar otros pasos acercarse, los pasos de Terra. Él la ve, con las lágrimas aun por su rostro y caminando de forma errática, como si estuviese luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

-¡Gh! ah… ah, gh –la escucha tratando de controlarse a sí misma.

Garfield ve como Slade se acerca a Terra hasta estar a poco más de un metro separado de ella. Terra mira a Slade con el terror fácilmente identificable en sus ojos, y la corriente eléctrica vuelve a ser visible.

-Así que, desde este momento, dominaré cada uno de sus movimientos –dice Slade, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Garfield da un paso atrás de la impresión de ver a Terra caminar hacia él con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, con el mismo caminar errático y los quejidos del esfuerzo que hace.

Terra se encorva cuando el rayo que la cubre se hace más grande, formando una pequeña cúpula a su alrededor, y Garfield abre la boca de la impresión.

-Ghhh… ¡Ahhh! –. Al instante que el rayo desaparece, Terra se endereza rápidamente con las manos extendidas hacia Chico Bestia y con los ojos brillando con luz amarilla, señal clara de su poder activado. Pero esta vez Garfield no se dejaría golpear.

Terra lanza varias rocas hacia Chico Bestia, pero éste salta y se convierte en una águila para esquivar las rocas en el aire y rodea a Terra para dirigirse a Slade, transformándose en lobo, pero un muro de roca lo empuja cuando estaba a dos metros de Slade.

Slade ni se inmuta y solo gira su ojo hacia donde fue lanzado Garfield, quien estaba sentado y había regresado a su forma humana, mientras trataba de despejar su cabeza aturdida.

Garfield abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia su izquierda cuando escucha los pasos de Terra acercarse, y la ve salir del polvo con una mirada decida, al igual que su andar. Ya no hay un solo titubeo mínimo en sus pasos ni en su postura, pero sus ojos, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, se ven algo apagados.

Garfield dirige su atención a Deathstroke, con los dientes apretados y gruñendo un poco.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Slade ni siquiera cambia su tono de voz.

-Nada que ella no quisiera que le hiciese. Terra vino a mí buscando control, y eso es precisamente lo que le he dado: mi control, su cuerpo.

-¡GRRRRR! –Garfield aprieta los puños y los dientes, sus ojos brillan ligeramente con una tenue luz verde y su sangre comienza a hervir, está enojado.

Slade ni siquiera le presta atención.

-Como verás, le he dado un uso mucho mejor a sus poderes –Slade dice esto mientras alza la mano derecha hacia Chico Bestia, y Terra, que se había posicionado cerca de Slade, hace lo mismo, pero con sus manos brillando con una aura amarilla.

Garfield mira como varias rocas se elevan a sus alrededor, para después juntarse aplastándolo… si él no hubiese saltado transformándose en un roedor, corriendo hacia Terra y Slade, quienes abren los brazos elevándolos un poco con perfecta sincronía, haciendo que una parte del suelo se elevara, la parte del suelo donde se encontraba Garfield, alzándolo hasta el techo para aplastarlo. Chico Bestia salta y se transforma en un rinoceronte dirigiendo su caída hacia Terra, que se hundió en el suelo para evitar ser aplastada.

Terra sale del suelo unos metros detrás de Garfield, en cuclillas sobre un cilindro de tierra que se elevó hasta flotar en medio del aire. Chico bestia la mira como ella cierra su puño izquierdo y la parte inferior del cilindro de comprimió para tener una afilada punta.

Terra inclinó un poco su cuerpo, a la par que el otrora cilindro, y lo dejó caer sobre Chico Bestia, pero éste se transformó en una boa para evitar ser empalado y tomó una distancia prudente de Terra, solo para ser atrapado por una mano de roca. Garfield, aún en su forma de serpiente, miró a Terra, que tenía su mano derecha extendida hacia él con el puño abierto y el aura amarilla rodeando dicha mano.

-Esa es mi pequeña niña –Deathstroke, quien también tenía la mano derecha extendida, inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante.

-¡Ah! –Terra no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito de sorpresa saliera de su boca cuando Chico bestia se transformó en un gorila, rompiendo la mano de roca que lo apresaba con su forma viperina.

Chico bestia saltó y derribó a Terra, aplastando sus codos en el suelo con sus grandes manos de gorila y gruñendo un poco, con el ceño fruncido. Ella trató de moverse pero él la aplastaba manteniendo un férreo control sobre ella.

-Tienes que detenerme, Chico Bestia. ¡Por favor! … Ya no quiero seguir peleando…–le ruega Terra con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Garfield regresa a su forma humana, pero mantiene el agarre sobre los brazos de Terra.

-¡Entonces no permitas que Slade te controle más! –le gruñe a Terra en el rostro, quien solo desvía la mirada.

-… No tengo alternativa… –dice Terra con la voz quebrándosele un poco.

Garfield aprieta los dientes con frustración.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Siempre tienes alternativas!

-[Hipócrita] –Garfield ignora la voz en su cabeza.

Terra en realidad esperaba que Chico Bestia la reconfortara, no que la recriminara… pero después de lo que había hecho, ¿qué más le diría?

Slade alza los brazos con gesto desafiante, y Terra hace que dos pilares de piedra empujen a Chico Bestia hacia atrás, mandándolo a volar y rebotar contra la pared de roca sólida. Garfield se pone en cuclillas y mira directamente a Terra, quien estaba de pie y miraba a Chicho Bestia con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante. Igual que Slade.

Garfield, al ver a Terra así, decide dejar caer la máscara y mira a Terra directamente a los ojos mientras él se pone de pie, pero el ojo izquierdo lo tenía ligeramente cerrado mientras con la mano derecha se agarraba el hombro izquierdo, el cual tenía dislocado.

Garfield acomoda su hombro con la mano mientras aprieta los dientes con rabia y dolor.

-Todo ha sido tu elección, Terra –. Garfield baja la mano derecha y comienza a acercarse a Terra mientras eleva el tono de voz–. Tú escogiste trabajar para Slade. Escogiste traicionarnos. ¡Y ahora escogiste darle el control! –Garfield se había acerca lo suficiente a Terra para poner su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y apretarlo–. Slade no está haciendo esto, Terra. ¡Tú lo haces!

Terra tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su cuerpo temblaba. Ella no era culpable de esto, ¡No lo era! Aunque una voz en su cabeza le susurrase que se mentía a sí misma, se negaba a creerlo. Terra abrió los ojos y miró a Garfield con ira y traición en sus ojos.

-¡NO! –gritó Terra.

Terra elevó los brazos y el suelo a su alrededor se derrumbó, dejando solo una laja donde ella estaba de pie. Chico bestia cayó entre los escombros con una exclamación de asombro, pero antes de caer al vacío, se convirtió en águila y salió volando, para caer en cuclillas a una distancia prudente de Terra.

Terra rompió el suelo frente a Chico Bestia y este salió disparado hacia atrás mientras se transformaba en lobo y corría lejos de Terra. Terra gritó con los ojos cerrados cuando Slade recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo y la obligó a derrumbar el techo de la cueva sobre Chico Bestia que esquivaba las rocas que caían sobre él.

Terra abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió que las rocas habían atrapado algo, y vio a Chico Bestia en su forma de lobo con la pata trasera izquierda atorada entre escombros.

-¡Ah! –Terra dio una exclamación de asombro mientras veía a Chico Bestia gruñir intentando sacar su pata de los escombros.

Slade se acercó un poco y tenía un brillo satisfecho en su ojo.

-Muy bien, querida mía –. Slade felicitó a Terra con un toque de alegría en su voz. Slade alzó el brazo izquierdo en dirección a Chico Bestia mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más grave y autoritario–. Ahora, ¿acabamos con él?

Terra adquirió una expresión de horror mientras veía su brazo derecho elevarse, apuntando hacia Chico Bestia. Todo el cuerpo de Terra temblaba de pavor al pensar en lo que Slade estaba a punto de obligarla a hacer, y trato de resistirse mientras caminaba hacia Chico Bestia, quien había vuelto a su forma humana y seguía intentando sacar su pie izquierdo. Terra bajó su brazo derecho mientras caminaba hacia Garfield.

- _'Le daré a Terra su última oportunidad ahora'_ –pensó Garfield mientras veía acercarse a Terra.

-… Terra… –dijo Chico Bestia cuando Terra estaba frente a él.

Terra apretó los dientes, intentando resistirse mientras alzaba el brazo izquierdo, con la mano cubierta con el aura dorada.

-Terra, ¡No! –Garfield negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Terra con ojos suplicantes.

-Él es demasiado poderoso, ¡No puedo detenerlo! –exclamó Terra con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba bajar su brazo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí puedes! Son tus poderes, ¡No los suyos! ¡Aún puedes controlarlos! Todavía puedes hacer lo correcto…

Terra vio a Chico Bestia con los ojos llorosos.

-… Es muy tarde… –decía Terra mientras juntaba varias rocas para formar una gran estalactita sobre Chico Bestia.

La mano, y todo el cuerpo, de Terra temblaba mientras veía como la estalactita bajaba un poco sobre chico bestia.

Garfield se calmaba a sí mismo, queriendo creer en Terra, dándole esa última oportunidad que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

-[¡Tonto! ¡HARÁS QUE NOS MATEN!]

Cuando la estalactita bajó otro poco y Terra comenzó a llorar, se escuchó la voz de Robin, quien entraba por un hueco de la cueva.

-¡Alto! –Robin se balanceó en una cuerda que enganchó al techo y y llegó al suelo, a poca distancia de Terra, apuntándole con varias birdarangs.

-Ataca, aprendiz. ¡Ahora! –ordenó Slade al ver llegar a Robin.

-Terra, ¡No! –gritó Robin.

Terra miraba estupefacta como el resto de los titanes llegaban.

-¡Eso será lo último que hagas! –escuchó Terra la voz de Raven provenir de su espalda.

-¡Te di una orden! ¡Cúmplela! –gritó Slade.

Terra se giró hacia Starfire.

-¡Por favor, Terra! ¡No! –le suplicaba la Tamaraniana.

-No lo hagas. ¡No lo hagas! –le ordenaba Cyborg, mientras le apuntaba con su cañón sónico.

-¡Escúchanos, Terra! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! –exclamó Robin.

-¡No estamos jugando! –decía Cyborg.

-¡Aún eres nuestra amiga! ¡Queremos ayudarte! –le decía Starfire.

Terra estaba muy alterada por todas las voces, y miró a la única persona que ha considerado un verdadero amigo.

Garfield miró a los ojos de Terra, y le dijo con voz calmada:

-Es tu vida, Terra. Tu decisión. Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

Las palabras de Chico Bestia resonaban en la mente de Terra, ahogando todas la demás voces, y esas palabras llegaron a su corazón.

-Lo lamento, Chico Bestia. Lamento todo lo que he hecho –. Terra miró a Chico Bestia, desnudando su corazón ante la mirada tímida de Garfield, y éste sonrió ligeramente al saber que ella aprovecharía su oportunidad de redimirse.

Terra endureció los ojos y se giró hacia donde estaba Slade, apuntando hacia él la estalactita y lazándosela. Slade gruñó mientras saltaba hasta una viga de metal para escapar del impacto de la piedra. Terra voló hacia Slade montando una roca y le lanzó varias piedras que Slade esquivó y bloqueó mientras retrocedía un poco para tener espacio para atacar.

-¡Niña malagradecida! –le reclama Slade a Terra.

Cyborg se acercó a Chico Bestia para ayudarlo a salir de los escombros, pero él se convirtió en una serpiente, salió y se deslizó hasta estar cerca del barranco.

Slade derribó a Terra y la pateó hacia atrás, pero Terra se enderezó en el aire y lanzó varias rocas grandes que Deathstroke recibió de lleno, lanzándolo hacia el vacío.

Garfield vio como Terra, con una sonrisa en el rostro, saltaba hacia donde él estaba, todavía en su forma de serpiente, pero una vibración lo alertó y, antes de poder alertar a Terra, él vio como Slade saltaba del barranco con una espada corta apuntando al corazón de Terra. Garfield, no queriendo perder a alguien más, regresó a su forma humana y jaló a Terra para evitar la espada de Deathstroke… pero él no pudo escapar de la hoja, que terminó atravesando su cráneo…

-¡Te dije que harías que nos maten!

Eso fue lo primero que Chico Bestia escuchó cuando despertó en un espacio de cuatro colores repetidos sin fin, como un caleidoscopio: Verde, Rojo, Azul y Amarillo. Había estado ahí por lo que le parecieron minutos antes de escuchar esa voz, pero no se giró para verla, ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-... ¿Viniste solo para recriminarme? Porque de ser así, no me importa lo que digas.

-… Ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme… es obvio que sabes muy bien cuan estúpido fue tu proceder…

Sí, sí. Pero, ¿a quién le iba importar el que muriese?

Sus padres biológicos, Mark y Marie Logan, están muertos, él no pudo salvarlos de ahogarse en un río. El Rey Tuwaba, aunque fue amigo de su padre, sólo lo crió por honor y la deuda que tenía para con su padre. Se encargó de los dos ladrones que lo habían secuestrado cuando por fin había regresado a América. Él ya se había librado de Nicholas, ese patán no era más que un aprovechado que lo manipuló con el fin de quedarse con la fortuna de sus padres. Rita Farr, Elasti-Girl, su madre 'adoptiva', había muerto junto con Robotman, el Jefe y el Hombre Negativo para salvar solo 14 vidas… tanto él como su padre 'adoptivo', Steve Dayton, Mento, quedaron destrozados por lo sucedido con la patrulla condenada, por muy irónico que fuese el nombre. Bueno, su lema era 'Todo lo que sea necesario'. Steve nunca más volvió a retomar el casco de Mento, por eso Garfield ahora está… estaba con los Titanes. Ni siquiera quería considerar su vida pro y pos Doom Patrool.

Y los Titanes apenas y lo conocían. Apenas llevaba un año con ellos.

Robin es casi, casi un hermano para él; pero no sabía que era él para Robin. El líder de los Teen Titans, aunque de voluntad fuerte, sin duda templada por Batman, tenía sus altibajos. Y de ser necesario, Garfield no tenía duda alguna de que podría dar la orden de desterrarlo… o matarlo.

Cyborg es su mejor amigo, ambos comparten muchas cosas en común; pero la principal característica compartida es la apariencia externa: nadie querría relacionarse con un 'robot', como tampoco querrían siquiera estar en la misma ciudad que alguien verde. Cyborg es, sin duda alguna en la mente de Garfield, el que mejor lo comprendía de entre todos los Titanes, y él quiere creer que Cyborg también lo quiere como a un hermano.

Starfire es la otra persona que trataba de mantener el ambiente alegre dentro del grupo de adolescentes, aunque en ocasiones perturbara más que alegrar sus… costumbres tamaranianas. Starfire era una de las dos integrantes más poderosas, si no la más poderosa, de los cinco Titanes. Pero no estaba seguro sobre lo que Star piensa sobre él, quizá no sea tan 'bueno' como él quiere creer.

… Raven.

Si Raven no lo odia, entonces lo que ella siente por él está muy cerca de esa línea. Garfield es como la parte opuesta de Raven, todo lo que ella trataba de esconder, él lo exterioriza, y viceversa. Duda que Raven en realidad lo quiera como un hermano, y tendría suerte de que ella lo apreciase como un amigo, o siquiera conocido.

… Y por último, Terra.

Terra… ya no sabía que pensar de ella. ¿Era 'buena' o 'mala'?

-¡¿A quién demonios le importa?! –rugió la voz otra vez–. Por ella es que estamos muriendo, ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!

-Nooo… ¿En serio crees que estoy muriendo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, quizá la maldita espada dentro de mi cráneo? Porque déjame decirte que nunca lo hubiese imaginado por mí mismo. ¡Eres un completo y sobresaliente genio~!

-… El sarcasmo de tu parte, aunque demuestre tu inteligencia, es absurdo en esta situación.

Garfield ya se había hartado de su Tótem, su espíritu guardián, así que se giró para verlo. Un Tótem generalmente tenía la apariencia de un animal, pero en el particular caso de Garfield Mark Logan, su Tótem cambia constantemente de apariencia de entre todos los animales a los que puede transformarse como Chico Bestia, solo que no de color verde, sino de la apariencia normal.

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer ahora? Simple: Nada.

Su Tótem, que ahora tenía la apariencia de un halcón, lo miró directo a los ojos sin un solo atisbo de duda.

-Podrías aceptarme, finalmente, para que te ayude a salvar tu vida. Yo soy una parte de ti. Tú eres una parte de mí. Ambos somos parte de Madre Gaia. ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –lo último lo rugió con la apariencia de un tigre.

Garfield se acurrucó un poco sobre sí mismo, y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Yo no quiero ser parte de nada! ¡Yo tenía una buena vida con mis padres! … Yo nunca quise esto…

-Pero esto eres –dijo el Tótem con forma de lobo –. Eres una parte de algo más grande de lo que nadie podría imaginar ni soñar, siquiera. Eres parte de algo mucho mayor que un 'héroe' o un 'villano'. Tú eres el representante de la Madre Gaia. ¡Tú eres la voluntad de Madre Gaia! –el Tótem se transformó en un león para decir esto último –. Y ahora la voluntad de Madre Gaia está muriendo. Nadie quiere eso, Garfield Mark Logan. Todo ser viviente en este mundo ama a nuestra Madre; cada uno excepto el Homo Sapien –Tótem se tomó la apariencia de un búho–. Nuestros hermanos bastardos creados por Yahvé son como un virus, ya no aportan nada a nuestra madre y solo consumen para su apetito insaciable.

Y ya que te niegas a aceptarnos, te mostraré lo que el Homo Sapien nos está haciendo. Lo que el Homo Sapien le está haciendo a nuestra Madre.

Garfield se confundió por esta última declaración, para la cual el Tótem tomó la forma de una medusa pequeña, semiesférica, con tentáculos pequeños, y lo que parecen dos ojos negros. Y entonces, Garfield recordó con un jadeo de terror absoluto: esa era una Cubo Medusa, el animal más mortífero de la naturaleza.

Cuando la Cubo Medusa flotó hacia Garfield, éste trató desesperadamente de alejarse del Tótem, pero se dio cuenta de un hecho horrible: no se podía mover. Garfield veía en cámara lenta como su tótem se acerca lentamente hasta tocarlo con sus minúsculos pero letales apéndices en la garganta, como si estuviese dándole un abrazo.

El dolor que sintió era indescriptible. Al estar entre la vida y la muerte, esto no lo terminaría de matar, pero el dolor se sentía igual, si no peor, que si estuviese vivo.

Pero posteriormente el dolor, aunque todavía presente, fue ignorado por las imágenes que se implantaron directamente al cerebro de Garfield. Él vio cada una de las acciones que hicieron los 'hombres' sobre la tierra. Vio tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Y estas últimas superaban por mucho a las primeras.

Cuando todo terminó, Garfield estaba con los ojos perdidos y con espuma saliendo de su boca, con espasmos erráticos y fuertes por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora? –dijo Tótem con la imponente apariencia de un venado macho–. De esto es lo que queremos deshacernos. De este mal queremos purgar a nuestra Madre. Queremos hacerlo antes de que nuestra Madre sea indiferente sobre a quién castigar. Porque nuestra Madre posee el amor más grande que cualquier criatura podría tener, pero así como amar, también sabe castigar y odiar.

Para esto te necesitamos, Garfield –Tótem tomó la apariencia de Garfield –. Por favor, Garfield, ayúdanos antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Antes de que sea aún más tarde.

Garfield sólo pudo ver el vacío infinito que estaba frente a él, repitiendo cada imagen dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que una raza sea capaz de tales cosas? Era… era…

-… Horrible…

-Sí. Es horrible, Garfield.

Mientras seguía perdido en su mente, Garfield comenzó a sentir… algo que intentaba salir de su interior. Algo… Primitivo.

Y ese algo estaba rabioso…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, esta vez convulsionando frenéticamente y con locura. Y el Tótem veía con una sonrisa lo que le sucedía a Garfield.

-Gracias…

[¡GGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!]

*Plop*

*Plop*

*Plop*

Gota a gota todo se desmoronaba en la vida de los Teen Titans, los Jóvenes Titanes.

Es increíble como una sola acción, un solo instante, cambia completamente la vida de todos.

*Plop*

*Plop*

*Plop*

Más gotas caían de la punta de la espada que había cumplido su objetivo de fabricación: matar. Y si le preguntan a cualquiera, una espada atravesando el cráneo de alguien es muerte segura.

Y los titanes, mejor que nadie más excepto los que tenían el mismo oficio que ellos, sabían muy bien lo que eso causaba.

*Plop*

*Plop*

*Plop*

Slade Wilson se sorprendió al ver que el enano verde había saltado frente a Terra para evitar que la asesinase, pero no había logrado evitar su ataque, dando como resultado esta situación.

' _Eso fue estúpido por parte del niño'_ , pensó Slade.

Todos los titanes veían estupefactos el cadáver de Chico Bestia tirado en el suelo, que aún tenía atravesado la espada de Deathstroke.

-Lamentable, pensaba hacerlo a él mi próximo aprendiz. Pero al parecer, era muy estúpido.

Todos apenas y escucharon la voz de Slade, pero la última frase resonaba en sus cabezas. ¡Eso era imperdonable! ¡Nadie podía hablar así de Chico Bestia!

Raven, Terra y Starfire comenzaron a brillar de negro/morado, amarillo y verde, respectivamente con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Robin y Cyborg se preparaban para lanzar todas sus armas contra Deathstroke, quien se puso en guardia al ver todo esto.

-Pobrecitos, ¿no me digan que están enojados conmigo por haber matado a su amigo? Pues les tengo noticias: en este negocio siempre hay sangre, de un lado o del otro-

Slade no pudo terminar de hablar porque, cuando todos se disponían a atacarlo, algo lo había empujado hacia el otro lado de la cueva, haciéndolo chocar la pared, y de no ser por sus súper reflejos, se habría fracturado el cuello. Ni siquiera él habría sobrevivido a eso.

¡GGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Un rugido, más bien parecido a un trueno, retumbó por toda la cueva, haciéndola temblar y derrumbando varias vigas desde el techo y de la estructura de la cueva.

Los titanes veían mudos a un sujeto que brillaba de rojo, como fuego con forma humana, y estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, con la espalda encorvada hacia atrás, las rodillas flexionadas, y la boca abierta, rugiendo.

Pero lo que los hizo jadear de la conmoción fue la ropa y, principalmente, la espada que tenía atravesada en el cráneo. El sujeto rojo era Chico Bestia.

Los Teen Titans habían convivido con Chico Bestia durante más de un año, a excepción de Terra que lo conocía desde hace poco menos de tres meses, y pese a su comportamiento generalmente salvaje y poco centrada en sus mejores días, nunca lo habían visto comportarse como una bestia rabiosa… hasta ahora.

Cuando terminó de rugir, Garfield se encorvó hacia adelante, jadeando pesadamente, y acercó sus manos temblorosas hasta la empuñadura de la espada, que comenzó a retirar poco a poco, con obvio esfuerzo, pero se hartó en cierto punto, y lo jaló de un tirón, haciendo una Luna Creciente con su sangre.

Garfield lanzó la espada hacia Slade, el cual veía conmocionado lo que ocurría frente a él, y pensaba con fascinación morbosa que por fin había encontrado a un sucesor. No un experimentado luchador como él, que es el por qué había a Robin; tampoco alguien con poder virtualmente ilimitado, motivo por el cual eligió a Terra. No. Frente a él había alguien que estaba a su altura, alguien que podría hacerle sentir algo que no había sentido desde sus años de cadete en la guerra de Vietnam: Miedo. Había encontrado a alguien que era un arma estratégica, perfecta para que él lo forjara con fuego para verlo sacar su máximo potencial.

Chico Bestia tenía que ser suyo.

- _'Pero por ahora lo mejor es retirarse, temporalmente'_ –pensó Slade al ver que estaba en desventaja estratégica, y se giró para salir por un pasadizo secreto de su Guarida–. Gracias, Dayton. Prepárate, Garfield Mark Logan. Que comience la caza…

Los Titanes aún no salían de su asombro ante el hecho que Chico Bestia esté frente a ellos después de haber retirado él mismo la espada que tenía atravesado en la cabeza. Todos compartían un mismo pensamiento: ¿Qué demonios…?

La primera en salir de su asombro lo suficiente para reaccionar fue Terra, quien corrió hacia Chico Bestia y lo abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas de alivio en su rostro. A Terra le siguió rápidamente Starfire, haciendo lo mismo que la primera, y después Cyborg y Robin. Raven se quedó separada del grupo, aunque no menos aliviada que los demás, solo que también estaba confundida, ¿Cómo, en nombre de Azarath, Chico Bestia había podido levantarse después de que una espada lo hubiese atravesado en la cabeza?

' _Bueno'_ , pensó mientras miraba a todos los Titanes abrazando a Chico Bestia, y también dándose cuenta de que Slade había desaparecido, _'eso podría averiguarlo después'_.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Autor:

El que Chico Bestia sea de color rojo se debe a The New 52: The Ravagers, donde Garfield es secuestrado y hacen experimentos con él en la Colonia, liderado por Harvest, donde adquiere su poder de Cambiante, su color es causado por su casi absoluta conexión con el Rojo, la fuente de sus poderes y el lugar donde están conectados todas las criaturas que tienen sangre, conexión superada únicamente por Animal Man.

Una última cosa antes de despedirme hasta el primer capítulo: ¿Qué emparejamiento debo poner para Chico Bestia? Mis dos primeras opciones son Raven y Terra, pero si tienen otra idea u otros emparejamientos, serán tomados en cuenta.

Por cierto, en el episodio 9 de la temporada 4, "Sobrecarga", al final del episodio se ve un muro de fotografías de Cyborg, y ahí hay una fotografía de Cyborg y Jinx bailando, del episodio 1 de la temporada 3, "Engaño", por lo cual quisiera saber que les parecería el emparejamiento de Cyborg x Jinx, o Cyborg x Sarah, que es su pareja en el comic original de Teen Titans y también su interés romántico en el comic de Teen Titans Go!, ustedes pueden decidir con cual puede quedarse Cyborg, o si puede tener otra pareja. Aclaro, no será con Bumbbuble, ya que ella estará emparejada con Heraldo, como en el comic original. Pido disculpas a todos los fans CyborgXBumbbuble

Quiero recalcar algo: Esta historia no va a ser exclusivamente romántica, y habrá [muchas] ocasiones en las que el romance pasará a segundo, sino es que tercer, plano para dar paso a otras cosas. No soy un particular fanático del romance.

Si tiene alguna opinión sobre esta historia estaría muy agradecido de que me la hicieran llegar en un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
